Commonly, in retail stores and other commercial venues, items are placed and/or displayed on racks in aisles for customers to purchase. However, such items may not be positioned and/or displayed in a manner that distinguishes them from other items and/or products. Also, in many stores, items are routinely advertised with flyers and signs. However, such methods of displaying and advertising products are often incapable of adapting as the demand of customers changes.